


Champagne

by stopmysinfulhand



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Dancing, Drinking, F/M, Modern AU, Weddings, ben's a pretty good dancer, no space here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-02-28 15:24:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13274319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stopmysinfulhand/pseuds/stopmysinfulhand
Summary: You hate weddings, but maybe you could learn to hate them a little less if Ben was there.





	1. Shampain

_“Drinking champagne meant for a wedding_  
_Toast to the bride, fairy tale ending_  
_Drinking champagne, a bottle to myself_  
_Savour the taste of fabricated wealth”_

You were on your third glass of champagne and you had a pretty good buzz going. Watching people circle each other on the dance floor, you thought to yourself how much you hated weddings. You would rather get disemboweled with a spoon than be invited to another one. Of course, you didn’t have much of a choice being at this one, or the next one you were invited to. You knocked back another flute of champagne. Fuck you for being such a good friend. Everyone wanted you to be their bridesmaid. It made you sick.

You were distracted from your self hatred by a form that had apparently thought it appropriate to park itself in front of you. “Excuse me-” you said, your words only slurring a tiny bit, as your eyes traveled up the form and Oh. “Ben?”

A grin from the man in front of you showed you you hit it right on the money. “Hey kid,” came his deep voice, “you miserable too?” You were unable to fight the smile that wormed its way onto your features as Ben fucking Organa-Solo pulled up a chair next to you, sitting in it backwards so he could rest his arms on the back.

“God you have no idea,” you groaned. “What the hell are you doing here?? I haven't seen you since college!” Ben grinned at you. “I’ve been wondering the same thing,” he mused, “although now I’m thinking Sarah invited me just to keep you company.”

You playfully smacked his arm. “Well I’m honored that you’d be so inclined to do so.” You held up your empty champagne flute. “Before you, this bubbly was my only friend,” you said in mock-sorrow.

“Now you can get drunk on me instead,” Ben teased. You laughed and shook your head. “I see you haven't changed a bit.” He held up his hands in surrender. “Guilty as charged.”

You laughed again, getting a good look at him for the first time. Wow, he’d really glo’d up since college. Or at the very least, he finally wore stuff that actually fit him well. Maybe it was just the suit. You tilted your head, and realized you’d probably been staring too long, but he was checking you out too so it was fine. “So,” you said, breaking the silence first, “whatcha been up to?”

He shrugged slightly. “Oh y’know, just helping out with the family business. Dad’s got me managing one of the garages, so that’s what I’m doing.” You smiled. “That mechanical engineering degree coming in handy then?” you teased.

He laughed and nodded, rubbing the back of his head. “Yeah, it’s real useful actually. Especially working on the cars and stuff, though maybe that’s just cause I’m finally good at what I do.” He cleared his throat, gesturing to you. “What about you?”

You had to think for a second. “Well, I have a flower shop downtown, and that’s going pretty well.” Ben smiled. “You’re a florist? I thought you wanted to be a vet?” he inquired.

You shook your head. “I figured out I didn’t wanna go to vet school. Then I worked at a florist the summer after college and I fell in love.” You sighed softly. “It took a while to get my own shop, but I’ve got a really good set of employees that make my job easier. It’s nice.”

“That sounds great, (Y/N)! I’m really happy for you.” He sounded so genuine that you couldn’t help but blush. You smiled humbly and shrugged. “It’s okay, nothing special. Thank you though, Ben.”

He grinned as the song shifted, standing and offering you his hand. “Wanna dance? It’s our song.” You laughed, taking his hand.

“Every song was our song back in the day,” you reminisced, letting him lead you to the dance floor. Ben pulled you close, his hands on your waist. “Never have truer words been spoken.” He started to lead, taking your hand in his and pulling you somehow closer. You were quite impressed by how smoothly he moved, humming softly along to the song that played. You rested your head against his shoulder, letting him guide you across the dance floor.

He spun you once as the final chords of the song played. You laughed softly, trying not to step on his toes as you stumbled back into his arms. “When did you get so smooth?” you crooned, looking up at him. Your dance partner laughed and turned you to face him. “Maybe I’ve always been this smooth. Or maybe you’re just a little drunk so I seem more impressive.”

You snapped and pointed at him, laughing. “That must be it. Speaking of which, wanna help me finish up the bottle?”

He grinned. “It’d be an honor.”

 

* * *

 

An hour later, Ben was half-carrying you to your hotel room, struggling to keep you from stopping to look at the designs on the carpet. “Bennnn,” you whined, reaching for the floor. “It’s sooo pretty. I wanna touch it.” You started to go into deadweight mode and he grunted, making you stand.

“No, (Y/N), you’re going to bed and that’s final. Where’s your room key?” You reached into your clutch and held it up like you had just found the fucking holy grail or something. He carefully snatched it from your hand, leaning you against the wall so he could open your door. You started to slide down the wall, singing to yourself. Ben quickly picked you up under your arms, carrying you inside.

He gently set you on the bed and wiped the slight sheen of sweat off his forehead. You continued singing, not even noticing your change in plane. _“I feel celestial~”_ you sang softly, stretching out. He watched you with amusement.

“What are you singing?”

You sighed and rolled onto your stomach, kicking off your heels in the process. “Shampain by Marina and the Diamonds,” you answered, rolling back onto your back. “It reminds me of you.”

He let out a short, soft laugh, shaking his head. “Oh yeah? Well great, I’ll have to listen to it.” He came to your bedside, kissing your forehead gently. “See ya kid, sleep tight.”

You realized he was leaving and whined, reaching out for him. “Benny, don’t leave me,” you pleaded with a pout, holding onto his jacket. Ben laughed and shook his head, gently detaching himself from you. “No way can I stay here, (Y/N), you’re just a little too drunk. You’ll be fine. Just get some sleep.”

You grumbled, but complied, snuggling under the covers. Before he left, Ben poured you a glass of water for the morning and put his number in your phone, a little surprised you didn’t have it from all those years ago. He made sure everything was in plain sight before he left so you wouldn’t panic. By the time he was gone, you were fast asleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been listening to Marina and the Diamonds, and I just Had to write this


	2. Distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben sends you a text and your friend is somehow more excited than you are?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tiny chapter for some context, filler, and because I just needed to get off my ass and finally update this

You woke up with your head pounding. You sat up, gripping your forehead in an effort to stop the pain that spread throughout your head. With a groan you sat up, looking around. Luckily, you hadn’t drinken enough to black out, so you knew you hadn’t said anything too incredibly embarrassing in front of Ben. You grabbed the glass of water on your bedside and downed it before searching for your fine. You looked through it and, speak of the devil, noticed a message from a certain Solo.

‘Hey (Y/N), hope you’re doing okay! Was thinking we could grab coffee soon? Anyway, drink lots of water for that headache ;)’

You couldn’t help but smile. He was awfully cute. You mulled over his message as you got of bed, stripping down and starting the shower. You stared at your reflection in the mirror and grimaced. Your hair was a birds nest, your eyeliner was smudged so bad you looked like a raccoon, and god, what was even happening with your lipstick? Tsking, you shook your head at your reflection. Before you got in the shower, you made an effort to take off your makeup so you wouldn’t look like a banshee when you got out.

You quickly showered and dried off, going through your morning routine, albeit slower with the headache. You were dressed, and then you finally decided to reply.

‘sure! sounds good, how about tomorrow morning?’ A dull, constant thudding in your head made you wince, backspacing the text and changing ‘tomorrow morning’ to ‘now’. You needed caffeine and fast. No reason you shouldn’t have company.

Packing took about a minute. You did a quick scan of your room and nodded to yourself, heading down to the lobby once you made sure everything was in order. In the elevator, your phone dinged. ‘I’ll meet you at the coffee shop on Jackson!’ was Ben’s reply. You felt pleased, almost too pleased.

You were about to reach the front desk to check out when you heard a familiar high-pitched voice yell your name. You turned to see your friend and now-married-person, Sarah, scrambling towards you, her purse continuously slipping from her shoulder.

You grinned, greeting her with a hug, as was her custom. “Congratulations,” you said happily, looking behind her to see her doting husband carrying their bags to the car. Precious. Sarah beamed at you. “Thanks! And thank you so much for being a bridesmaid. You’re the best,” she gushed.

You laughed and shook your head. “It’s no problem. I was happy to help you on your big day.”

“Really though, I know you hate weddings,” she said, her smile turning into a sort of sly grin. “Did you see Ben last night?” She nudged you a bit.

You rolled your eyes. “Yes, I did. Honestly, I don’t know why you’ve always been so obsessed with setting us up,” you sighed. Sarah scoffed. “Because you two are like, made for each other! I just want you to be happy, (Y/N), you know that.”

“Yeah, I know,” you conceded. You thought for a minute before speaking. “You’ll be pleased to know that he and I are going to get coffee this morning.” Sarah squealed, squeezing your arm.

“You have to tell me all about it okay??” You nodded and she squeezed your arm tighter. “I told you, y’all are meant to be,” she said excitedly. A call of your friend’s name came from the doors where her husband stood expectantly. “Promise you’ll tell me all about it,” she demanded.

You held up your hand. “Scout’s honor. Now go. Live your fairytale.” Sarah grinned and hugged you again before bidding you goodbye. You watched her go with a smile, mulling over her words.

Sarah had been trying to push you and Ben together since you met him at a party your sophomore year. He had bumped into you and spilled red wine on your new white shoes, offering to buy you new shoes or at least spill more wine on them so they were completely red. You had laughed it off, telling him you liked them better in red anyway, and the two of you spent the rest of the night talking about the band that had been on his t-shirt. Sarah had taken it as a meeting of fate, repeatedly telling you that fate was never wrong and even if you weren’t with him now, you would end up with him eventually because that’s how the universe works or whatever.

Bullshit, in your opinion, but she was adamant about it. Perhaps there was some truth in what she said. When you first met him, you had had a tiny crush on him, though that faded, for the most part, as your friendship progressed. Ben had been with you through a bunch of shit, and you didn’t want to jeopardize that when you had it.

However, you two had spent quite a bit of time away from each other, and he had looked stupidly handsome at the wedding…

You shook your head. Ugh. Sarah was getting to you. You turned to the desk and checked out, assuring the clerk that your room had been great before going to get your car. You tossed your suitcase in the trunk before heading out for the coffee shop.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you have any comments, questions, or concerns!


End file.
